michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Black or White
Black or White is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums Dangerous and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This also has a rap performance by L. T. B. This song was released on April 2, 1992 and was recorded in 1987, 1990 and 1991. This song was written and produced by Michael Jackson and Bill Bottrell (Bill Bottrell wrote the rap lyrics).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_or_White This song also features guitarist Slash for the introduction guitar. The music video of this song is copyrighted as "© 1991 MJJ Productions Inc." Date: April 2, 1992 Recorded: May '1987 -' March '1992' History The opening guitar was first recorded at Michael Jackson's Encino home. "That piece of music, the beginning part that Slash plays on, was recorded at Michael's house," confirmed co-writer Bill Bottrell. "Michael asked me to dig it out of the vault in August of 1989. He had in mind to use it as the intro to Black or White - it took a long time before we got Slash on it." "For me, the best thing about Black or White," said Bottrell, "was that his (Michael Jackson's) scratch vocal remained untouched throughout the next year (of work on Dangerous album), and ended up being used on the finished song." Lyrics *''I Took My Baby'' *''On A Saturday Bang'' *''Boy Is That Girl With You'' *''Yes We’re One And The Same'' * *''Now I Believe In Miracles'' *''And A Miracle'' *''Has Happened Tonight'' * *''But, If'' *''You’re Thinkin’'' *''About My Baby'' *''It Don’t Matter If You’re'' *''Black Or White'' * *''They Print My Message'' *''In The Saturday Sun'' *''I Had To Tell Them'' *''I Ain’t Second To None'' * *''And I Told About Equality'' *''An It’s True'' *''Either You’re Wrong'' *''Or You’re Right'' * *''But, If'' *''You’re Thinkin’'' *''About My Baby'' *''It Don’t Matter If You’re'' *''Black Or White'' * *''I Am Tired Of This Devil'' *''I Am Tired Of This Stuff'' *''I Am Tired Of This Business'' *''Sew When The'' *''Going Gets Rough'' *''I Ain’t Scared Of'' *''Your Brother'' *''I Ain’t Scared Of No Sheets'' *''I Ain’t Scare Of Nobody'' *''Girl When The'' *''Goin’ Gets Mean'' * *''(L. T. B. Rap Performance)'' *''Protection'' *''For Gangs, Clubs'' *''And Nations'' *''Causing Grief In'' *''Human Relations'' *''It’s A Turf War'' *''On A Global Scale'' *''I’d Rather Hear Both Sides'' *''Of The Tale'' *''See, It’s Not About Races'' *''Just Places'' *''Faces'' *''Where Your Blood'' *''Comes From'' *''Is Where Your Space Is'' *''I’ve Seen The Bright'' *''Get Duller'' *''I’m Not Going To Spend'' *''My Life Being A Color'' * *''(Michael)'' *''Don’t Tell Me You Agree With Me'' *''When I Saw You Kicking Dirt In My Eye'' * *''But, If'' *''You’re Thinkin’ About My Baby'' *''It Don’t Matter If You’re Black Or White'' * *''I Said If'' *''You’re Thinkin’ Of'' *''Being My Baby'' *''It Don’t Matter If You’re Black Or White'' * *''I Said If'' *''You’re Thinkin’ Of'' *''Being My Brother'' *''It Don’t Matter If You’re'' *''Black Or White'' * *''Ooh, Ooh'' *''Yea, Yea, Yea Now'' *''Ooh, Ooh'' *''Yea, Yea, Yea Now'' * *''It’s Black, It’s White'' *''It’s Tough For You'' *''To Get By'' *''It’s Black , It’s White, Whoo'' * *''It’s Black, It’s White'' *''It’s Tough For You'' *''To Get By'' *''It’s Black , It’s White, Whoo'' Gallery images20.jpg images21.jpg imagesCAD9XGV0.jpg images22.jpg imagesCA185E1R.jpg 061410-mj-black-white-video-3001.jpg Hwtblackorwhite1.jpg|Live in Gothenburg 1997 Blackorwhite_comparison.jpg|Music Video Comparison hdefault.jpg|Live at Royal Brunei Concert 1996 MJ-Black-or-White-black-or-white-18906114-347-519.jpg 3.jpg|Behind the scenes, with John Landis 435302-michael-jackson-michael-jackson-with-cast-of-black-or-white.jpg black-or-white-dancers.jpg hq-Black-or-White-pic-s-michael-jackson-16208481-1216-9981.jpg inde.jpg 04_grande.jpg MichaelJackson_Videoshoots-Black-or-White_Vettri.Net-04.jpg black-or-white-michael-jackson-11205033-758-1000.jpg 190ffdbee62e2e410a2400465e0f914d.jpg Awards Black or White received many awards and has been a great success. It has become the fastest Billboard 100 since 1969 for 7 weeks, when Get Back by The Beatles also conquered the chart in just 3 weeks. It also received No.3 on the R&B singles chart, RIAA Platinum Record Award (USA million seller), No.8 best selling single of 1991 in the States, the very first single by an American to enter the UK singles chart at no.1 since Elvis Presley’s It’s Now Or Never in 1960 that has spent two weeks in the pole position, and no.1 in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Cuba, Denmark, Finland, France, Israel, Italy, Mexico, Norway, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland and Zimbabwe.http://www.mjtunes.com/modules/mydownloads/singlefile.php?lid=51 In Dangerous Black or White is the 8th track listing and the 1st single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_%28album%29 In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I Black or White is the 3rd song on the 1st disc in the album, HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory:_Past,_Present_and_Future,_Book_I External links Song and Album Music Video References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Dangerous songs